The LA Dreams
by Sazanne
Summary: This is my personal fictonal story about  Taylor and Kellan - The actors from the Book/Film Twilight Saga. Please note this is a made up story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

'Well this is just typical isn't it?' I said to Jen as we walked out the airport doors and looked outside.

'Is a bit.' She said wrinkling her face as she looked up at the falling rain . 'Its meant to be sunny and hot here, not rainy. We left weather like this at home.'

We had headed to L.A for a few weeks, the heat and celebrity thing appealed to us plus we needed to break from everything at home.

As we pulled up at the house we had rented in our cute hire car the rain got worse.

'Shall we stay here?' I asked as we parked up in the drive way. The house itself was beautiful, even in the rain.

'Think we should go in, least it's dry in there. ' Jen didn't sound too enthusiastic about getting soaked. We looked at each other.

'I'll run open the door, then come back to help with the bags ' She said. 'After three…'

Once in, we spoke to the agent who we had rented it off, sorted out a few things and she left us to it. We both dragged our bags upstairs to find our rooms and dry off.

'Oh Wow!' I heard Jen almost scream from her room, I ran into to see what she had found.

'Look…out there..' I looked in the direction she was pointing out the window. I just stared. Wow didn't come close, there was a pool, and a hot tub in the garden. It never said about the hot tub when we booked it.

'Shame its raining, I'd so be in there by now.' I said ,Jen nodded with agreement.

Once the rain had stopped we decided to go stock up on food and housey bits that we needed to get. Had some tea and relaxed for the rest of the evening.

The following day was all warm and bright sunshine again, so we'd decided to have a walk round a few shops, trying to adjust to the time difference wasn't easy.

'This is sooo how it should be.' I said while drinking a cup of tea. We had gone for lunch and sat outside to watch people going by.

'Yer, is it rather.' She looked over her sunglasses at me. 'Think we should try out the hot tub later on…'

'Definitely!'

' I think were lost…' Jen said trying to read the map. We were driving back to our holiday house, well trying to. It had appeared to have moved without letting us know.

' Hmmm shall we go back and see if someone will point us in the right direction?' I asked her, I was starting to panic, I was sure I was in the right place, but the houses looked to big and very expensive. We saw a few people jogging on the other side of the road so I pulled over and put the window down.

'Oooh can we ask him, he's a bit hot..' Jen pointed at one guy on his own, jogging shirtless, with sunglasses on.

' Excuse me…' I call to the guy on his own half hanging out the window. He pulled his ear phones out and slowed down to a stop. He was tall, tanned with blonde short hair, and a body a die for, I counted an 8 pack. Jen made a funny noise at the side of me, she had noticed too. I took a deep breath trying not to grin too much.

'Hey there ladies, everything ok?'

'Not really, were a bit lost, you couldn't point us in the right direction could you?….' I spoke without looking at him I was worried I might not be able to stop staring, Jen passed me the address of where we needed to be.

' English ladies… don't get many of you round here…. Yer I know where that place is, you need to go right, take the 3rd left then..' He stood up and started pointing then he looked back at me, I must have had the most confused look on my face when he said. ' Do you want me to get in and direct you? '

_A seriously hot American guy wanted to direct us in person. Was this for real? _

Jen jumped in the back and let the attractive man get in the front with me. He was a sweetheart, he got us back to our holiday house in no time.

'Thank you so much.' I said greatfully

'No problem.' He didn't move. 'So, How long you staying here for then?'

'Just a few weeks, needed an escape.' Jen piped from the back seat, I noticed her big smile as I looking in my rear view mirror.

Just then he took is sunglasses off to give them a clean. I wasn't really paying attention, until I caught Jen's face in the mirror again. She looked like she wanted to scream, I turned to look at the guy next to me and stared. He had bright dazzling blue eyes, _it couldn't be _I thought, _no way. We aren't that lucky._

' Right English roses, I best leave you to it.' He said and held his hand to me to shake.

' Will you be ok getting back?' I asked. _Why did I ask him that. Stupid girl! _

'Yer, I'll be fine I don't live far away. Try not to get lost again ok? He said laughing as we got out the car. I couldn't help myself.

' Look, to say thanks did you want to call round a bit later, have a drink or something?' Now I was rambling he was going to say no I just made myself look a prize idiot. I daren't look over at Jen.

'Why not, now I know where you live, would I be in order to bring a mate? He's staying with me that's all….'

'No problem, 7ish?'

'Great stuff, I'm Kellen by the way.'

_Yes, we know who you are_, I thought to myself .

We introduced ourselves and shook his hand, we waved him off as he started jogging back down the street.

'Don't say a word till we are inside…' I said to Jen as I ran to open the door and get inside. As the latched locked behind us I heard a squeal of hyperness from the direction Jen had ran off in. I followed and we just looked at each other not daring to believe, but knowing it had just happened, we had just met and invited Kellen Lutz round for a drink!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

As it turned seven thirty. We were changed, and ready waiting for our guests to arrive. _Why they hell did I ask him for a drink_ I thought. _I must have lost my sanity completely!_

' Sarah….' I felt cold, and suddenly sick. Jen's voice seemed to have excitement and panic in it.

'What…?' I called back to her from the kitchen.

'There here. And you will die when you see who's with him.'

I ran into the lounge to her side and looked out the window. My heart jumped at the site of the white Audi, as it pulled up on the drive, we backed away from the window so they couldn't see us. I turned to Jen, she looked how I felt.

' Oh my god …no way?' As i stared back out the window at disbelief. There had to be some serious day dreaming going on, _this couldn't be real._

' We have seriously hot actors on the door step…we can handle this… I can handle it….' I muttered trying to convince myself at the same time I started walking in a circle. Jen looked at me, I could see she was panicking inside too.

I scampered off into the kitchen as Jen opened the door . I strained my ears listening to the murmurs in the hallway and foot steps heading in my direction, I lent on the work top _. Come on_, I thought _keep it together _.

' Ah she's hiding in the kitchen…' Kellen spoke as he strutted into the kitchen with Jen, I could see the dark haired figure of Taylor. _This wasn't possible. _I thought to myself as Kellen spoke again_. _'Sarah, this is my friend Taylor. Taylor, Sarah.'

Taylor walked to me and shook my hand. I stuttered out a hello and just smiled. _Oh my god…._

I was completely freaking out inside. I wanted to run around scream and jump around like a child but unfortunately my hyper giddiness would have to wait until later. _And breath_…

We got drinks and went to sit in the lounge. Kellen and Taylor sat on separate sofa's. Jen looked back at me fighting a big grin.

'Come on Jen, come sit with me.' Kellen looked at her with a big grin his blue eyes sparkling. Jen snuggled herself up next to him, looking very happy with herself. I looked to Taylor, he just smiled and tapped the sofa for me to sit down, his brown eyes twinkling. _Remember to breath _I reminded myself as I sat down with him.

We talked for a while, laughing at their story's and enjoying a few drinks. Suddenly all the lights and music went off.

' Put another 50 pence in the meter chick…' I called into the almost darkness to Jen. She cracked up laughing. The boys looked between us both puzzled. ' Its an English thing ….'

Taylor got to looked out the window, 'Looks like everyone's lights are out.' He had his nose to the glass looking outside.

I got up to see for myself, as he turned back to move into the room, my arm caught his. He looked at where our skin had touched, then up at me. We were stood close. _Oh god those eyes_, I felt like I was been hypnotized.

'Have we got any candles? ' Jen's voice made me jump, even Taylor jumped and stepped back from me, I turned to Jen.

'Erm, I think I saw some under the sink …' I spoke a bit in a bit of a daze. She looked like she wanted to say something but instead bouced off towards the kitchen .

' Ok, I'll go have a look..' Her and Kellen wondered off and started looking for candles.

'Well, I didn't think I'd be doing this tonight…' Kellen said as he helped Jen light the candles around the lounge.

'What did you think you'd be doing?' Taylor said laughing at him.

I caught a mischievous look pass over Jen's face as she sat back down. Kellen spoke again, clearly trying to cover what he had said.

' Well, I just didn't think I'd be lighting candles….'

_Ok , its dark, and I'm sat with Taylor. Thee Taylor. And I was sat still WHY! _My head was going insane and it was pitch dark now, something about the candle light made the pretty room look romantic, and warm.

' Don't know why your complaining Kellen, you were wanting to come round the second you got back from jogging….' Taylor chirped. ' He wouldn't shut up about you both…' He started laughing at Kellen going slightly pink in the cheeks.

' Shut up!' Kellen though a cushion at Taylor. Which he managed to catch before it hit me.

'Awwwww…bless ya…' Jen said and ruffled Kellen's hair up. He started laughing and grabbed her hand, pushing her back onto the sofa, I saw a moment pass between them as their eyes met.

I noticed that Taylor's arm had worked its way around me_. How and when did that happen _?

'So…' I spoke clearly, Jen and Kellen sat up again.

'Yes…' Jen said trying hard not to start giggling again.

I had no clue what I was going to say I was too busy thinking that Taylor's arm that was now around my neck, _my neck_!, I could feel his warm skin on mine, his arms were solid too. Fighting off images off Taylor as Jacob _oh dear god_….

'Sarah…'

'Huh? Oh sorry…' I had zoned out. They were all looking at me now. _Panic _! 'Anyone want another drink?' I said trying to cover up looking like a prize idiot. They all said yes. I moved off the sofa and felt Taylor's arm go down my back and catch my hand as our finger tips touched I felt a shiver down my back. _Concentrate girl, your too old for him_. I picked up the nearest candle and went to do more drinks by candle light.

'So what's two pretty girls like you doing in L.A?' Kellen asked as I handed him his drink. _Pretty? Did I just hear that right_?

'We needed to get away from home for a bit… ' Jen answered him, 'Anyway I thought you both were meant to be busy celebs and all that?'

' We got given a bit of time off so were just hanging around our home city. ' Taylor said with a cheeky smile. ' Did you wanna hang out with us for a bit or you got any thing planned ?'

_Oh dear, hanging out with them, did I need to think about what my reply was going to be_? Jen looked like her imagination was on over drive too.

'Not at all, what did you wanna do with us?' _oh crap _…. ' I mean what did you have in mind? I stumbled on my words. Jen was trying to hold it together, Kellen started sniggering which made Jen start giggling into the cushion she had on her knee. Taylor turned to me with a slight giggle he asked, ' What did you want me to do with you?' _Oh dear, what did I want him to do with me..now there was a question_… His eyes had the most cheeky yet most dirtiest look in them, it took my breath completely away.

_I searched around my head for a clean reply I got nothing_.

' Your too young to know the answer to that.'

Kellen stopped laughing and looked at me, Taylor's expression changed. ' How old are you?' He asked. Kellen was looking between myself and Jen with a slightly shocked expression.

'Guess….' I asked them while Jen was perched on the edge of the sofa.

It took them a few goes until we gave in and told them.

'Your never 26.…you both look about 19, 20 tops..' Kellen spoke in a shocked voice.

'What does the older woman thing bother you?' Jen asked him with a big smile.

'No, not at all, I'm just surprised. Taylor you ok?'

I had been watching Jen and Kellen intently, I knew Taylor was watching me ._Oh well, that's the end of that, I thought, too old, I suppose 8 years is a lot oh well, better luck next time_.

'Yer, I'm ok. ' He kept looking at me. In the end I turned to him.

'I'm sorry I just dont get it you look so young!'

'Its because i look after my skin and plus, we are English my dear boy.' I got up to take my glass into the kitchen as I did I tapped him on the head and winked at him.

The lights came back on around the midnight mark, the boys were sleepy they had told said they didn't want to leave us on our own in the dark.

'Were fine now, promise.' I said as they gave each of us a hug before they went. Kellen whispered something in Taylor's ear and he nodded at him as he lent on the car.

' Look, were having a small get together tomorrow 4ish if you both fancied dropping by your welcome too.' Kellen said handing Jen a piece of paper with the address written down.

_This had been planned, paper conveniently in his pocket._

' That would be lovely, will see you tomorrow….' Jen called to them as they got in the car and drove off. The car sounded amazing! Both their arms were out the windows waving as the drove off down the dark street…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

' Right, what about this one? ' I went into Jen's room in my 5th outfit. We were getting ready to head Kellen's house and having big clothing issues.

' I think you should wear the red dress…' Jen said turning to look at me again. ' it suits you better. I'm torn, purple or blue?'

'Hmmm purple, it suits you better..' I said smiling turning and danced my way to my room to finish getting ready. We had been all afternoon ready for this 'get together' at Kellen's house.

As we approached the door of the address Kellen had given us I had serious butterfly's. The house was looking impressive which slightly intimidated us as we knocked on the door.

'Wow ! You came! … …' Kellen opening the door to us and looked surprised to see us standing there, ' Hey Taylor….' He called as we followed him in after he had given us both a hug.

' English chicks…' Taylor said beaming as he walked though the mist of people towards us. He too gave us both a hug. 'I didn't think you'd show up…' He confessed.

'What made you think we wouldn't?' I asked him.

'Don't know, ' He shrugged. ' Just didn't think you would.' He lent into me as Kellen started talking to Jen, ' I'm really glad you came.' He whispered, I could feel the heat from his lips as they almost touched my ear when he spoke. I took a shape intake of breath and shivered even though I wasn't cold. _Don't fall over and melt like you want to, there's people watching and you can handle this_. I wasn't handling this.

The get together wasn't what we expected. We knew no one, only them. There seemed to be a lot of model type girls, _great_. I thought, _just what we needed lots of stupidly pretty young skinny girls strutting around_.

Time was getting on and I felt out of place. We had dressed up, and didn't feel underdressed, it was just the feeling of people staring at you. And looking like they were going out of their way not to speak ._Some people we so rude!_

'You know when you feel like you don't belong somewhere?' I muttered to Jen. We sat back on the sofa on our own. The boys had wondered off somewhere and had been gone ages.

' Yep, wanna go home? '

She sounded as fed up as me. _No doubt Taylor was talking to a pretty 6 foot tall 18 year old stunner somewhere. _

'Yer…' We got up and headed for the door. Looking around there was still no sign of them. Our hearts sinking fast.

As we got back to our holiday house it felt like we'd been made fools of. _Still_, I thought as we walked in the house, _it had been fun while it lasted_.

' Morning chicken…' Jen said the following morning as she came into the kitchen.

' Hmmm' I said, I wasn't very chatty this morning. I felt really downhearted not even raising my head from my toast.

'I bet they didn't even notice we had left….' I said barely moving my lips, still looking at the now cold toast.

' No …. But we did get to meet them, that was more then we ever EVER thought possible.'

I knew she was trying to make me feel better, I looked up and smiled. It was clear we were never going to be best friends with them, or stay in touch. But a few more day's wouldn't have hurt.

'Right, all set?' I asked Jen as we got ready to set off for a drive around L.A.

'Yer, got everything….. Least I think I have.' Jen replied checking for various items including the map .

As we drove off on to the main road, Jen put a CD on and turned it a little louder then we would have had it. I presumed this was because , like me she still had last night on her mind and didn't fancy talking.

' Oh crap! Sorry…!' I wasn't paying attention to the road and almost hit a car. _Just stop and get parked up _I kept thinking to myself.

We stopped outside a small café as soon as I could pull up.

'Are…. Are you ok?' Jen asked me. When I didn't answer she carried on ' Sarah? Come on, lets go get a drink…' I didn't speak till I was half way down my first mug of tea.

'I'm so sorry Jen….' I stopped when she gave me a concerned look ' I am, I should have been concentrating…'

'Don't worry, no one was hurt.'

It didn't feel like that. I felt terrible. I drank some more tea. Both Jen and I decided to head back home and spend some quality time with the hot tub. _Safer too. My mind clearly didn't want to let last night go._

'This is…..ACE!' I called to Jen getting in the hot tub with a pineapple juice. 'I feel better for this already….'

'Oh wow…' Was Jen's reaction as she sank into the hot water bubbling away. ' Relaxing was a very good plan this afternoon..'

' I completely agree! ' I said smiling as we clinked glasses.

The sun was shining, it was lovely and hot. As we laughed and talked it drove last nights disaster out of our heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. 

'Who in the hell is that!' I growled, putting my dressing gown on while walking down the stairs. Someone was knocking on the door, it was 6am. I was anything but pleased.

'What?' I snapped as I opened the door.

'Aren't you a little ray of sunshine in the mornings…'

'And who the hell are you?' I was caught a little off guard by the man stood on the door step.

' Delivery for you. Would you be Jen and Sarah?'

'We are…' Came Jen's very sleepy voice half way down the stair case.

The man smiled and went off to his van. It had been 2 days since the disaster party so we weren't expecting anything from the boys, plus we had been planning on a lazy day today.

_So much for sleeping in_. The man came back with two rectangle shaped boxes with our names clearly written. I signed for them, and closed the door behind us.

'Oh my God….' Jen whispered as she opened hers and pulled out 3 beautiful white Lilly's tied with a purple ribbon. Also in the box there was a small envelope which she opened and started reading. As I opened my box, there were 3 beautiful pink roses tied with a blue ribbon. My heart leapt. _We were really going to be that lucky_?

With shaking hands I picked the small envelope up from the box and opened it. Jen wasn't speaking, she was just staring at the card in her hand. I started to read.

Dear Sarah,

Firstly I apologize for waking you up. You cant be too happy with me.

I'm very sorry about the party too. Kellen and I were trying to sort some trouble out and when we got back you had both gone.

Having no numbers we couldn't call. And then we had a few things on and today was our first chance to be in touch.

We would love to see you again and hope if you have no plan's

You'll join us for lunch. (see menu.)

Cant wait to see you!

Yours,

Taylor. xx

I turned to Jen who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

'They still care!' She screamed and started jumping around the kitchen.

'I know, they have a lot of making up to do but… Yay…!' I started jumping around too.

As we arrived at the restaurant I felt the familiar nerves start to set in again. It wasn't over posh thank goodness, but very pretty place. The waiter took us into the back on to patio where there was a table set for 4. They weren't there. The waiter informed us that he had a call from Kellen to say they were stuck in traffic and to order what we wanted. _Well it would have been rude not to_! We got a drink and just sat looking at the beautiful view of the beech and enjoying the heat from the sun.

'Guess who?' Came a voice and hands went over my eyes.

_Oh dear _I thought to myself, _all I wanted to say was that I guessed it was the hottest 18 year old in the world, and few other things besides. But decided not to_. I placed my hands over his.

'Taylor?'

' Awww how did you guess…' He uncovered my eyes and pulled me to my feet into a huge hug. _I'll stay here thanks, in his strong and tanned arms… I said to myself._

Jen was wrapped up in Kellen's arms too so I presumed he had done the same to her. During lunch the boys had explain what had happened during the party and kept apologizing for leaving us for so long.

'Well two hours was getting a bit silly, I thought you'd been chatted up by some skinny blonde..' I looked into Taylor's eyes, I saw him change.

'No I wanted to spend time with you, I wouldn't be here if I didn't.'

'I have to agree, We don't know how half of the people found out about our party so we didn't know them. Any way why would we chat anyone else up….. ' Kellen added putting his arm round Jen.

I could see by the look on Jen's face she felt better for knowing this, so did I . But we told them they had serous making up to do! And only 9 days left to do it.

It was a strange drive back, Jen went with Kellen in his car, and I drove with Taylor sitting next to me it was strange and he kept telling me how to drive. _This is weird _was all I could think as we drove back to our holiday home.

Once in the house we all crashed onto various sofa's and didn't talk much. The boys looked tired out, _bless them must be hard work looking that good all the time_. Jen and Kellen decided to go sit outside in the sun, while Taylor asked if it was ok to watch a film inside with me. I agreed so we both snuggled together on the sofa watching iron man.

My eyes were closed and someone was stroking my cheek, I didn't want to wake up, I was warm, in the arms of a very attractive man, _heaven wasn't as good as this_!

'Hey sweetheart…' Came his soothing voice. _Did he want me to wake up_?

'Hmmm'

'Jen and Kellen are putting the hot tub on and wanna know if we wanna go out side…'

My eyes opened, _hot tub, with hot feller, did I need to think about this_?

'I'll go get changed…'

In the dying sun in LA we all were in our hot tub, Jen and I were having some serous issues not staring at the hotness of the amazing body's that were now next to each of us.

What a perfect way to end the day…I wonder what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day we collectively decided to head to the beach. The sun was beating down but there was a slight breeze. Jen and I had had a swoon moment when the boys had turned up on the door step in shorts, shoes and shades.

' You know when your not sure you believe what your seeing ?'

I muttered to Jen as the boys had gone to get us some bottled water.

' Yer, I know what you mean….. doesn't feel real does it?'

We were watching them walk, watching the muscles in their backs and arms move. They kinda glistened in the sun light with their amazing tans. All in all, we felt like we were dreaming this entire holiday.

'Fancy an ice cream?' Taylor said suddenly sitting up and taking his sunglasses off. ' What is that your reading…' He grabbed my book off me.

'Oi!' I sat up to try and take it off him. ' I happen to like reading it if that's ok with you.' I tried to reach for it but was very a where of the bodily contact that could happen. So I stopped trying and folded my arms.

'Why are you reading this?' He asked handing my Eclipse book back to me puzzled.

' Because its my favourite book…' I replied shyly to him. He didn't reply, he just looked at me curiously.'Mines a strawberry when you go for that ice cream.' I gazed up at him and took a deep breath again.

'I'll have a cookie and cream while your going Taylor…' Jen called to Taylor with a cheeky smile.

'Yer, me too!' Kellen called from Jen's other side.

Both Jen and I started giggling at the look on Taylor's face. Kellen rolled his eyes and got up to go with him when Taylor pointed out he couldn't carry 4 ice creams.

'My god Taylor, how fast do you eat?' I asked him. He had eaten his and was watching me eat my huge tub of strawberry.

' I don't mess about when its food, what's that like?'

'Like strawberry ice cream…' I smiled back to him. He had a strange look, not unlike a child that wants to steal your food.

I glanced over to Jen and Kellen, they had both finished and were laying in the sun, talking together again, Kellen was holding her hand, tracing the lines with his finger and she was giggling at him.

'Here…' I called to Taylor as I scooped some ice cream onto the spoon and it to his mouth, to my complete surprise he ate it.

' That's nice …. ' he commented, he watched me clearly after more.

_Now what, shall I just keep feeding him my ice cream? Oh to hell with it_…! We carried on sharing the ice cream, _its only ice cream, that's all. And that look that he keeps giving you, It means nothing, you aren't that lucky _.

As the afternoon ticked by it just got hotter. I told the three of them I was going to go for a walk out of the sun for a bit.

' Want some company?' Taylor asked once again sitting up, his tanned body glistening in the sunlight. It took me a moment to reply to him and to stop staring. _He's only 18_...

'Can do, if you wanna…'

'Don't do anything I would do..' Jen called as we started to walk away. I turned to see her grinning and winking at me.

'Yer, if you cant be good be careful…' Kellen said as he cracked up laughing with Jen. I could feel the heat in my face rising, it had nothing to do with the sun. I just raised my arm and waved as we walked away. _Awkward moment_, _at my age is should know better_.

'Sorry for Kellen saying stuff like that… ' Taylor started to say but I cut him short.

'Its fine, I've heard worse…' I smiled at him and folded my arms across my chest. He walked closer to me then anyone else would have done, I could feel the tingling when his arms touched mine. I could feel the tension between us, but I tried to ignore it.

We'd found a café bar just down from where we had left Jen and Kellen, and decided to go sit in with the air conditioning.

The coolness was amazing, but Taylor looked awkward.

'Everything ok?' I asked him.

'Yer….. well no…'

I didn't say anything so he carried on talking.

' Well, I cant get you a drink in here because I'm under 21.'

' Oh, you know I don't drink alcohol right?' He nodded at me, then towards the sign above the bar saying no under 21's.

'Ah, no worries, I'll go. '

A bit later on we just wondered around a few shops, I still had my arms folded. _What are you doing girl, this is just stupid_. I was arguing with myself about if I should see if he went to hold my hand. _Your 26 not 12 get a grip_.

Taylor started the talking again.

' You know Kellen really likes Jen don't you?

_Wow, really I hadn't noticed ,I thought sarcastically to myself. _

' Really?' I tried to play dumb.

' Yer, you, you not noticed?' He said walking beside me with his hands in his pockets. I shook my head. 'Oh, Kellen never shut's up back at home, then again you don't see that so….' His voice drifted away. ' Does she like him? I was thinking of sending them off on a date or something? What do you think?'

I was slightly taken back, ' Yes she does like him. But the fact were only here 7 more days, It puts a downer on everything Taylor.'

We stopped walking and I lent on the wall looking onto the beach. I couldn't explain what this felt like. Taylor came to the side of me.

' I'm sorr- ' He started.

Once again I cut him up. 'No, I am. I shouldn't have said that.'

He put his arm around my shoulders. Not since the black out had we had any skin contact and it was like an electric shock, I couldn't seem to speak. I wondered if he felt it too.

'Look, I'll send them off on a date and you and me can do something if you like? ' He said to me in his lovely warm voice, his eyes sparkling at me. Like I was going to say no to this! I was screaming inside, but knew I couldn't tell Jen because that would mean telling her what we were up to.

I nodded and smiled back to him, he pulled me closer to him as we wondered back to Kellen and Jen, I was sure it was even hotter outside then before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'What are you two up to?' Jen asked us for the third time that evening. Taylor and I were planning them a date, and whenever one came in the room we had to changed the subject. We were sat rather cute if I say so myself. We were both on the sofa and I had my legs over his with my back lent on the arm of the sofa.

'Nothing, were just talking..' I said to her trying to act all innocent. I knew she knew me too well to be fooled.

Taylor and I looked at each other, he smiled which made me melt.

'Sarah was saying you are only here 6 more days….. ' Taylor said to Jen trying to change the subject. She took a few moments before she replied.

'Yer, its going too quick is this holiday…' She sighed, she looked like the thought had depressed her a bit.

The following day Taylor and I had their surprised planned. Kellen had been getting at Taylor for been secretive, and Jen was beside herself. She knew something was up.

'Sarah, if you were my friend you wouldn't keep anything from me…what are you up to?' she growled at me.

'Look, you'll thank me later I promise!' I said trying not to look at her, I was bursting to tell her what we'd planned.

'Right your taxi's here….' I called to Jen. The plan was for me to send Jen off to meet Kellen and then for another car to collect them to take them on their date. Taylor would be sending Kellen off now too. I dare say easier then I was sending Jen off.

' I'm not going…Not until you tell me what is going on!'

She sat on the chair, with a strop and wouldn't move, the taxi was beeping his horn. I gave in.

'Fine, Taylor and I have arranged for you a Kellen a date…now will you get in the dam taxi?' I raised my voice to her, I had no choice. I needed her to move.

Her face softened, and she smiled.

'Seriously?'

'Yes…'

'Oh my god…really?'

'Yes…' I said annoyed but almost laughing at her, ' will you just go!'

Without further question she got up, grabbed her coat, hugged me and ran out to the taxi.

_Finally_! I thought, _She's gone now I can chill out for a while before Taylor turns up. _Now there was a thing_. Taylor and I spending time on our own_, I felt sick again.

_Did Taylor think of this as a date_? No, I was too old for him, I had to drive that out my head or I'd feel worse. I cleaned up a bit, and decided to enjoy the sun and finish reading Eclipse. I had just opened by book when I heard my name been called.

' Hello…I'm in the back…..' I called back.

Taylor's face appeared from the side of the house, he opened the small gate and came into the garden.

' You got her to go in the end then?'

'Yes, took me a while, I had to let her in a bit on when was going on.'

'Hmmmm me too with Kellen, he wouldn't go in the taxi, as soon as I said Jen, he was gone!'

We both laughed. Taylor sat himself down next to me and shook his head when he saw my book again.

'Why are you reading that?' He asked me again with a wondering look on his face.

'Why not?'

'It just kinda makes me feel weird that your hanging out with me, but your reading about your favourite wolf Jacob.'

I looked at him curiously and asked,

'What makes you think he's my favourite? '

'Well, you have a team Jacob bag for a start…do you want me to carry on?' He sniggered.

_Dammit, I'd been sprung. I wanted to run away and hide. _

' So what, I think Jacob's amazing in this book. He'd do anything for Bella even though she's in love with someone else. His bad attitude. Plus he rides a motor bike!' I started smiling.

Taylor just smiled and shook his head again, laid back in the chair and closed his eyes.

_Crap. What if I have just made myself out to be a total freak_. I started to panic. _Ah well, he hadn't ran off out the garden, I suppose that was a good thing_.

We sat for a while in the heat and in silence, yet I felt uneasy.

'Taylor…'

'Hmmmm…?'

'Do you want a drink getting, I'm going inside..'

He opened his eyes and looked at me thoughtfully.

'Yer, I'm gonna come in too if its ok?'

'Sure..'

It felt strange, like there was a tension between us. I tried to ignore it, got us both a drink and we stayed in the kitchen to talk.

' So you like the whole bad boy, Jacob, thing?'

He asked, I almost choked on my drink, once I'd recovered I answered him. He raised his eye brows at me.

'I kinda do I suppose, but 'its just a story Taylor'…' I mocked him smiling. 'Weren't we meant to be doing something today anyway? '

'Your right, we were! ' Taylor lent on the table, I could see the muscles tense in his arms, as he did so. I blinked a few times to stop myself from staring at him. ' What did you fancy doing?'

_Now there's a question, again….I couldn't possibly tell him! My thoughts were going a little hay wire at this point._

'Ermm… not really too sure to be honest with you.'

_LIER! You totally know what you wanna do. _

' Or we could just see what was on TV if you liked?' He said making his way into the lounge. I nodded. And was arguing with myself like crazy as I followed him. We both sat together on the sofa facing the TV, and he started flicking the channels about. I curled myself up as small as I could next to him without touching him.

He seemed interested in a film that was on but I had no idea what was going on, so sneaked my book open yet again. I saw him look from the corner of my eye and smirk then with no warning at all a cushion hit me and knocked my book to the floor.

'Oi, you little bugger!'

'Will you stop reading… I didn't come here for you to sit and read you know…'

I couldn't think straight at all, not that I did before.

' I just thought you were watching the film…'

' I thought you were too'

'Taylor I have no idea what was happening in it…'

I smiled back as I picked the cushion off the floor and hit him back with it. He reached another and started hitting me with it giggling at me as he did. One ripped and sent all the feathers inside flying all over.

'The cleaner is going to kill us…' I spoke between throws

' Who cares…' Taylor said laughing as I ducked and he missed me.

As he through the cushion again with force it sent me on to the sofa where it was covered in soft white feathers.

Taylor knelt at the side of the sofa where I had fallen and looked over me. The white of the feathers contrasted with his beautiful dark skin, along with those amazing dark eyes of his this was my heaven. He lent over and brushed a feather off my cheek that had landed itself there. I felt my skin tingle as he did so, and had a sharp in take of breath.

'You felt that too…' he whispered.

_Oh my god, no, this wasn't possible_. I felt my self nod at him looking straight into his eyes I had stopped breathing, thinking about nothing.

He started to lean into me, to took another quick intake of breath and closed my eyes. I could feel his face close to mine, his lips were almost touching mine.

The door opened suddenly and Taylor pulled away quickly and got up as I opened my eyes I saw him smile back at me and wink as he walked into the kitchen where I heard the voices of Jen and Kellen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I pulled myself off the sofa, dusted myself down and went into the kitchen. Kellan had his arm round Jen and was beaming at her. Jen had the biggest smile on her face as she turned to me.

'You're the best…' She said running in to me and hugging me.

'Don't thank me, thank Taylor, he set it up for you both…'

I said. I looked at Taylor over her shoulder and felt the heat in my face again.

She let me go, still smiling and turned to Taylor.

'He said you both sorted it…its been amazing today…'

She bounced back to Kellan's side.

'Yer, today's been amazing… Thanks guys.' Kellan added.

I caught Taylor's eye, and he suppressed a smile. I turned away and opened the fridge,

'Anyone for a drink?' I called , it was lovely and cool in the fridge, my face was cooling down _thank god_!

They all called their requests to me, I poured and the boys took their's off outside.

'Sarah…'

I cringed, Jen was onto me.

'Hmmmm'

'Why have you got feathers on your back?'

_Hmm this was going to be interesting_. I explained about the cushion fight and then felt the burning in my cheeks again so I turned away.

'Did something happen…?'

'Erm… well….' I started looking at the floor.

'Sarah…'

She pressed me for information. I told her the end of the story. Her face was a picture.

' Your lips were touching….oh my god… and we walked in? I'm so sorry!' She gave me a hug again. I started laughing.

'You weren't to know darl…. Anyway how was your day?'

'I'll have to tell you later, because Taylor's about to walk back in…'

The door opened, Jen smiled and went outside to Kellan leaving Taylor and I alone.

_Dammit_, I wanted to know the girly gossip. I knew she would tell me later on. Taylor came over to where I was stood to get another drink. The tension was back. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. _I really had to learn how to breath when he was near me._

'You coming outside…' He asked as he picked up his drink with one hand and held his other for me to take. _Was this for real_?

I took his hand and went with him to sit outside with Kellan and Jen.

Once the boys had headed off home it was late and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. As I was just about to get into bed I heard a knock at my door.

' Come in …' I called as Jen's head appeared. She too looked tired out but she came in and sat on the edge of my bed with her dressing down and a grin.

'Come on then spill!'

She got herself comfy and took a deep breath..

' Well, once I'd got in the taxi from here he took me to meet Kellan at a café nearby. We had a coffee and then another taxi came to collect us. We got dropped off, and got told we had a few hours at this fun fair just outside of town, and went soon some rides, had candy floss. Sarah, he is just so much fun! Anyway our time was running out. So then we got taken to the beech, where a table and chairs had been set up for us to have some late lunch. I hardly noticed what I was eating because Kellan kept smiling and me, and holding my hand. I felt like I was about 16 again on a first date. I didn't want it to end! Anyway he wanted to go for a walk with me down the beech and kept his arm round me the hold time.

Then… he kissed me!'

I was totally draw in.

' He kissed you?'

'Yer…'

Her face was beaming as she said it. I knew she had been dying to tell me since she got back.

'Oh my god!' I started laughing.

' I know!' Jen started laughing too.

'Morning chick' Jen called as I crawled into the kitchen the following morning. I looked at the calendar which reminded me that we had 4 days left here.

'Morning…'

Jen passed me a cup of tea, still grinning away like the Cheshire cat.

'You ok …you look confused …'

' Dammit, I hopped it wouldn't show…'

She turned to look at me, her smile fading slightly. I continued.

' I just feel a bit too old for this… '

'Old for what?' She looked shocked now, I tried to recover myself.

'For Taylor.' I looked at her. I had spent all night dwelling on this, But no the fact remind that Taylor was in fact too young for me. However much I wanted for things to be different. It wasn't going to change.

'You listen to me young lady…' Jen pointed her finger at me, ' Taylor is not too young for you!'

I kept my eyes on the table. _This is true, Jen has a point_. I thought to myself.

' Jen, he's only 18, I'm 26. Its not fair on him. And … ' I sighed. ' I just want to enjoy my time here…'

I knew Kellan wasn't about to mess Jen about, he was more grown up. But I couldn't figure Taylor out. This way I could just enjoy the final few days and not have to deal with upsetting anyone.

'Your insane woman!' Jen was wanting to slap me, I could tell. If this had been the other way round I would have wanted to slap her. She shook her head at me and put some toast in.

We ate in silence, no surprise really.

The lad's had some photo shoots today and had invited us along to watch.

But even with my mind made up, I knew this was going to be very hard not to want to stay here with Taylor. I couldn't get over how lovely he was, and I had made a friend of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once at the studio's we got asked to sit towards the back of the room. They were having make up done and getting ready in their dressing rooms. Jen hadn't fallen out with me but I knew she was annoyed at me. And every right to be. Problem was I knew if he made a move I wasn't going to stop him, _not at all_!

The crew started to get set up and the boys walked in, Taylor was been photographed first. Kellan had come to stand with Jen and myself. He was in a very lovely light grey suit. They were whispering, _I bet Jen's telling him what I said this morning, oh crap_! Taylor kept grinning at me while he was dressed in a blue suit, His smile kept making me smile back at him_. Oh dear_.

He came over when Kellan got called up.

'You girls having a good time?' He asked us.

Jen nodded, slightly pre occupied with Kellan in his suit having the photos taken.

' Yer, its fun watching you been told off for smiling at me…'

'I cant help it..'

My head had gone fuzzy. He looked at me with same look as yesterday when he lent towards me. But he just reached for my hand, squeezed it and went to get into his second outfit.

'You haven't told him what you told me have you?'

Jen asked without looking at me.

'Nope..'

'Are you going to ?'

'Probably not, no.'

'Good!'

Jen seemed to soften up a bit, as she turned to me and smiled then back to Kellan, who was now un buttoning his shirt for the photographs. I was surprised she never fell off her chair.

Taylor's turn again, this time in ripped jeans and a ripped t shirt.

_Wow…. Remind me again why I was saying no to this. This stunning 18 year old American who was just not only drop dead gorgeous, but had the personality to match_.

Kellan did a similar one to Taylor with the ripped jean and t shirt look then they did one together. Jen grabbed my arm as I grabbed hers.

' Oh. My. God.' We spoke in unison. A few of the staff giggled at us, to be fair, we must have looked a picture. Both Taylor and Kellan walked out in US Army gear, combats, boots, vests and the plastic guns. Even face paint. They looked more then really good.

'Do you think they'll let them keep these outfits…..what I wouldn't do to get that outfit on my bedroom floor..' Jen said and proceeded to giggle a bit too much as I said.

' Speak for yourself, I'd let Taylor keep it on…'

We cracked up, so much the boys started giggling even though they had no clue what we had just said. Then we all got told off by the photographer. _Ooops!_

'You enjoy that then girls…' Kellan asked as we walked out the studio with them Taylor was talking to someone so we carried on.

_Understatement_! Jen had hold of his hand and kept bursting into giggles. 'What's so funny?' He asked her, which made her worse.

' She'll tell you when I aren't around Kellan, don't worry about it now'

Taylor had caught us up and grabbed hold of my hand which made me jump.

'You had fun then?' he asked me as Jen and Kellan wondered off in front.

'Yer, I did. It was good to see you like that…'

'Like what?'

_Should I tell him what I was thinking_….?

'Like in the army gear…' _I had to, I couldn't help myself_.

'Oh' Taylor looked slightly out of words, his cheeks had a little more colour in them and he couldn't look at me.

'Taylor,?'

' Yer, ..ok…' He just looked at me smiling and half giggled then looked at the floor. He looked like Jacob in a way that I couldn't explain. A slight innocence about him and they way he was lost for words_. Don't fall for the American teenager -not a good move_!

We spent the rest of the day wondering around the shops with them both, Taylor had resumed his normal cheekiness and had taken to holding my hand without letting me go once, he even tried to eat one handed.

Once back at Kellan's place we were just chilling out and the sun was setting. Taylor and I were sat on the sun lounges that we had moved next to each other and I started to shiver a little, so Taylor went and got me his hoodie to wear. I inhaled the scent, _Oh my god it smells of Taylor_. I snuggled into it. Jen and Kellan were both sat on a garden swing with a blanket round them, they were looking up at the stars. They looked like they were going to stay there most the night.

'Wanna go inside?' Taylor whispered to me.

'Ok, but can I keep this on. Its warm.'

He gave me a smile showing those perfect teeth and nodded. He lead me up stairs onto the landing. I stopped dead.

'Where you taking me?'

'My bedroom… '

_Ok, he's forward!_

'Why…'

He looked puzzled, and pulled my hand into a room on the right.

' Because this room has the best view of the sky at night, and it's a warmer place to see it.'

I sighed, and smiled. _Ok, I got it wrong_.

'You thought I was bringing you up here to - '

He started, looking slightly shocked.

'No, I just… I thought it might have been for the stars…'

I was such a bad liar, I pulled a face and bit my lip.

' Sorry, Yer you got me a bit worried…'

He walked over and placed his arms on my shoulders so I put mine round his waist and looked up at him. He sighed.

' I aren't that kinda guy ….'

_Dammit! Now that was a shame…. Oh well there was time to change his mine - I evil laughed to myself._

He moved closer to me, i felt my breathing go shallow.

'Do you think we'll get interrupted this time?'

He asked me in a whisper. _Oh god, he was gonna kiss me_!

'Lets hope not…' I muttered as I looked into his beautiful eyes, I felt myself struggling to breath again. _I partly wished I was sat down, I wasn't sure my legs were going to let me stand there for long_.

Taylor moved in to me, no hesitation, I felt the tension in the room around us. My eyes closed as I felt his lips touch mine, and I stopped breathing as he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following morning I woke up not quite sure where I was. The room was light from the sun beaming in, it felt early. I blinked to get the room in focus, there was a blanket over me and I still had Taylor's hoodie on. _But where was Taylor_? I pulled the blanket off and looked at the clock, it was 5:24. _Urgh too early_ ! As I made my way to the door I listened for any movement, there was nothing.

Once downstairs I glanced out the window, Jen and Kellan were still on the swing snuggled up. _Aww bless them_. I smiled and carried on to the lounge and there curled up on the sofa was Taylor. _What the heck is he doing down here_? He was fast asleep and looked peaceful just laying there with one arm hanging off the sofa. _Oh my god he kissed me…last night. _I was having flash backs that were making my heart race. I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I wondered into the kitchen to get a drink.

I could see Taylor from where I was sat drinking my tea, I found myself wondering what he was dreaming about and wondered whether I'd see him again after I'd gone home. _Maybe at some film premier in London from the crowd of screaming girls_, as I started thinking tears were running down my cheeks.

'Hey darling…' Came the croaky voice of Taylor. 'What are you doing up this early…'I panicked and tried to wipe the tears away but he caught my hand.

'Sarah, whatever is the matter…?'

' Nothing, I'm fine..' I tried smiling at him.

He sounded so worried, and wrapped his arms round me. As I closed my eyes and held on to him. Knowing our time here was ticking away.

I tried so hard to be cheerful, I really did. But I knew my depression was pulling everyone down. I didn't speak much when Kellen and Taylor had dropped us back at our place to get showered and changed later that morning.

'Sarah….'

I looked up at my bedroom door to find Jen stood looking worried.

'Are you ok, did something happen last night?'

'Nothing bad, Taylor kissed me.' I smiled. ' But, I don't know I just feel fed up, like once were on that plane they wont keep in touch. And its all been a dream.'

She came to sit next to me.

'Hmmm I felt like that, but then I thought we should really enjoy this for the last few days… make the most of it.' Jen put her arms round me and gave me a huge hug. ' Come on, cheer up. Taylor Launtner kissed you!'

The boys came back for us later on that day to take us out again. They showed us the sights of L.A. Kellan drove and Jen was in the front with him, Taylor and I were in the back.

'Its like having two kids, can you both not sit still?' Kellan called to us looking in his rear view mirror.

'No we cant…' Taylor called back.

I shifted guilty and smiled to Kellan who shook his head.

Taylor and I were just playing about like kids I suppose, pushing, nipping and just play fighting with each other. As Kellan went back to talking with Jen, Taylor went to tickle me, but I got him first. Ooohhhh _Solid body _. We both look into each others eyes.

' Oi, no kissing in my car!' Kellan shouted making both of us jump.

'Don't be mean to them!' Jen said slapping his arm and then turning to us. ' If you wanna kiss, then kiss!' She turned back and stuck her tongue out at Kellan.

'Thanks for that…' I muttered, slightly embarrassed. Taylor didn't say anything. _If he was just a few years older he would have totally kissed me by now. _All the way back he kept hold of my hand and kept looking like he was going to say something but thought better of it._ Men were werid_, I kept thinking to myself all the way home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That night we had asked if they wanted to come round for a few drinks and a film or something, so Kellan and Taylor had nipped out and come back with wine, beer and juice for me. Those 3 had a few drinks and Jen and Kellan were flirting outrageously which gave Taylor and I chance to talk too, problem was he was a little drunk. _So tempted to take advantage and whisk him upstairs. Hmm what if he passed out - Maybe not_.

Kellan and Taylor both disappeared off to get another drink. Jen just smiled back at me, I smiled back and shook my head.

'Having fun there girl?' I asked her.

'Just..just a bit…' She grinned back and lent back into the sofa.

We suddenly heard the back door open and loud voices. We looked at each other in panic got up quickly and ran into the kitchen. Jen got there first.

' WHAT IN THE HELL...ARE YOU DOING ?' Jen almost screamed as i got there in time to see Kellen jump naked into the pool. I couldn't speak, I covered my half my face with my hands and stared.

'Taylor NOOOO….!' She called as he too jumped in naked. We only saw the back of him as he jumped.

We both stood there staring at them now in the .

'Come in the waters lovely…' Kellan called back to us.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. _Shock was an understatement right now. Ok, so they were naked, as in NAKED_!

'What we gonna do…' Jen turned to me for answers.

'Erm…' I couldn't stop staring at them, I turned to face Jen. ' We could get them a towel ...?….'

Even though Jen had had a few drinks she wasn't drunk, but this seemed to have really sobered her up. I kept putting my hand to my face wondering if to cover my eyes.

'Come on Sarah, you know you wanna …' Taylor splashed water towards us.

'Taylor I aren't getting in that pool…'

' Awww why not…?' He gave me a seductive look as he said it and splashed in the water again . The look reducued me to brethlessness again.

_Hmmmm Why not indeed. I could feel the redness in my face and yes, I really wanted to jump in that pool. Just without Kellan and Jen there_.

'Because your naked!'

I stood arguing with Taylor for a bit, wanting him to get out but not, all at the same time! Jen had gone to get some towels 'just in case '. And the plus house wasnt ours we didnt want to make a mess.

I went to go sit on the sun lounger near the pool to talk to Taylor, he kept swimming around and slashing water towards me when I turned away trying to gather my thoughts. I had to admit he looked unbelievably attractive with his amazing body shinning with the water. Kellan meanwhile was trying very hard to talk Jen into jumping in without her clothes.

'No, I'm not going anywhere near that pool!' I could tell if it had just been them two she would have totally been in there by now .

'Fine, I'll get out if you wont come in ….' Taylor smiled cheekily to me and winked.

My body had stopped working, my mind was on over drive.

_Dammit, the towel's were still in the kitchen, crap_. Jen met me halfway and threw one to me, and I turned back round expecting to see Taylor half out the pool, but he was stood looking at me.

I had no idea where to look, I opened the towel and put it round his waist quickly. As I did he pulled me to his wet body he got the towel and wrapped us both into it. From the corner of my eye I saw Jen holding a towel up for Kellan and she too was trying so hard not to look. He grabbed her into a hug and I turned away._Was this for real, even my dreams weren't this good_. Taylor shook his head which covered me in droplets water.

'Thanks for that…'

'No problem…' He looked at me in that seductive way like he had in the pool. I bit my lip as I felt the same tension around us that happened whenever he got too close and it was making me breathless. He suddenly pulled me closer aggressively and kissed me. I knew this was a bad idea but I really didn't care for what was good or bad. I started backing towards the house pulling him towards me . My back slammed on the wall. He lent on me and ran one hand though my hair and down to hold my face as he made to kiss my neck. After a few seconds I pushed him back and took a deep breath and physically shook my head.

'What?' He spoke he too was catching his breath while tying the towl round him, I didn't answer.

_He was never 18 the way he was behaving! _

I looked for Kellan or Jen, they both had gone. _Thank god they didn't see this. _I presumed they had gone to her room, the back door was wide open. Who could blame her!

I looked back at Taylor and as our eyes met again I made my decision. I took his hand and moved him inside locked the back door as quickly as I could as he kept pulling me back to him and kissing me. He was very hard to resist. I took his hand again I started pulling him towards the stair case. But noise from above made us jump, it sounded like something or someone had fallen over.

'Sounds like their having fun..' I said trying to keep myself together.

'hmmm I don't really care and I don't wanna know what their doing…' He joked and smiled as he pulled me to his firm chest again and kissed me deeply.

He pulled me into the lounge looking at me like he had been wanting to get me alone all night and dragged me towards him again the same way he had done outside. He had his aggression back . He took my breath completely I close the doors as he pulled me into the room, ... Jen and Kellan wouldn't want to walk in on this….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'Wow, I never thought I'd wake up and see you next to me and it not be my calendar.' I said grinning away to Taylor who was snuggled next to me. We were both laid on the sofa and wrapped in a blanket.

' Thanks….Its kinda nice waking up next to you too…' He said back, he too was grinning away. We snuggled up closer.

'Are you still naked?' I asked him.

' Yer, are you?

' See for yourself.'

He lifted the blanket off me while I rolled my eyes.

'Cool…' He never stopped smiling, tucking me back in.

I reached to get the TV remote and watched a bit of breakfast TV, Taylor kept nuzzling my neck and lightly kissing me on the cheek. Never had I wanted to stay somewhere so much.

'Sarah, why is your top on the lamp shade…'

He cracked up laughing as I looked upwards.

'Oh… that's where it went… but you had it last, you should know where you leave things! '

'I wasn't really looking where things were going last night.'

As we looked around my clothes were scattered all over the lounge and the towel that Taylor had was laid on the floor too. His clothes were still in the kitchen.

'Hmmm think we better clear up this lot before they come down…'

I whispered to Taylor as I lent my head back onto his arm. I was so content, _this is how it should be everyday_.

I must have fallen back to sleep because the next thing I knew Taylor was crawling over me_. Time to be cheeky_.

' You wanna go again…'

I muttered as I opened my eyes he was directly above me. He gave me a dirty look and winked as he moved over me.

'Maybe later…' He whispered as he went and grabbed the towel from the floor collected my clothes, even off the lamp and placed them next to me, gave me a smile that I was falling in love with big time, then walked into the kitchen. I sneaked a look at him as he secured the towel round him. _Was I still asleep, was this for real? _

_I really was the envy of every Jacob fan right now. One of the luckiest girls in the world, other been Jen, I dare say Emmett fans everywhere would be jealous of her right now too_.

The lounge door opened and I pulled the blanket tighter round me.

Kellan put his head round the door. _Oh here we go with the jokes_.

'Good morning…. You look, content this morning…' His eyes twinkled with mischief as he spoke.

'So who was it falling and banging about upstairs last night?' I turned and raised my eye brow.

He looked away and hid behind the door looking a little flushed.

'You heard that huh?'

'Yer, we kinda did. We figured it was safer downstairs…'

' hmmm..' Kellan didn't answer, but walked into the room in nothing but his CK's and sat himself down on the chair opposite.

_Oh God! don't look at anything but his face. He's your mates feller ….well I might sneak a little look._

Taylor walked back in the room and smiled to Kellan who winked back. He came to sit with me again on the sofa, I moved the blanket so he didn't pull off me. Taylor was wearing his jeans and was still topless. He handed me a mug of tea.

_I so needed this_, I drank in silence while the boys talked about a ice hockey game yesterday when Jen walked in in her dressing gown.

She double took Kellan and her eyes went to Taylor and to me who was wrapped in a blanket and then to my clothes on the floor.

'Good night then?' Was her opening line.

' Yes thank you, What did you knock over or was it you falling?'

I questioned her back.

Kellan and Jen looked to each other and started giggling. I guess this was something that I would never know about.

Jen got herself a coffee and sat herself next to Kellan.

' You leave tomorrow night don't you?'

Kellan suddenly asked Jen and I.

'We do, but at the moment in time can we not talk about it?' Jen replied slightly bitter.

' Lets just enjoy the rest of today…save all this for later?' I chipped in as Taylor shuffled nearer and put his hand on mine. His big brown eyes said it all, he didn't want me to go, and I didn't want to leave. But we had no choice in the matter.

We didn't do much that day, Jen and I packed our cases ready for the following night. Knowing we now had less then 24 hours was an awful feeling. One that we couldn't change, and do anything about.

Kellan and Taylor had decided, in their wisdom to stay with us again tonight , and to finish off the beer and the wine. _Complete gentlemen. _We had some music on and I was pouring myself another Pepsi in theory it might keep me awake, I was tired.

'Take it you didn't get much sleep then…' Came Jen's voice from behind me. We hadn't had chance to talk much about last night's events.

'No, not really. '

'Hmm me either…..it was a lot of fun '

I smiled, I really wanted to tell her everything but didn't think she needed details like that.

'So….?' She asked once again questioning me. I took a deep breath and looked up and her fidgeting with my hair as I was spoke.

'Well, we just decided to stay in the lounge so we didn't hear was what going on with you two …' She looked at me with one of her looks. _Dammit_.

'Ok yes, I can officially tell you younger men are a lot more confident than I first though. What you see out there…' I nodded in the direction of the door. ' That's not sweet and innocent.'

'I kinda expected him to be innocent to be honest… He does seem it.' Jen added.

'Trust me, he isn't. Anyway you two sounded like you were having fun ..' I gave her a cheeky smile and she bit her lip.

' Yer…fun was an underestimate. Sarah it was amazing. He isn't shy. AT all… he picked me up from the poolside and ran with me upstairs. The banging you heard what Kellan falling over my shoes as we got upstairs, lucky for me he had put me down by then. ' I started laughing, but she carried on. ' To be fair, after Taylor backed you into the wall like that I expected to find you outside still.'

'Yer, I'd never locked up so quickly in my life! ' I cut in.

'He was just…' Jen sighed. I could tell she was thinking about last night again. ' amazing…' She smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After talking in the kitchen for quite sometime we went back in to the lounge to find the boys setting up the dance mat.

'What are you doing..?' I asked them both.

'Were having a dance, care to join in?'

Kellan replied and tried to sound innocent. Jen and I looked at each other worried.

'Come on its fun!'

Taylor spoke to us both.

Once we had all had a go on the dance mat, and I flopped back on the sofa next to Taylor after my go and he cuddled me up in his arms.

Kellan had gone to get another drink but he was starting to sway a bit as he walked.

'Do you think he's a bit drunk?' Jen asked Taylor while he was gone.

'Hmmm' Taylor considered for a moment as he watched Kellen stagger and fall into the kitchen work top. 'Yer, I think he is!'

Both Jen and I looked at Taylor, he looked a bit worried about his mate, he noticed we were looking at him. He turned and smiled at Jen, 'He'll be ok…' he said quietly.

Kellan wondered back trying not to spill his drink on Jen as he sat down, she just started giggling at him. Taylor pulled me closer and snuggled into my neck, turning his back on Jen and Kellan. I closed my eyes and I snuggled back.

'Who's for another dance?' Kellan suddenly said making Taylor and I jump. I moved from Taylor's arms and he turned to Kellan.

They set up the next song while Jen and I went to refill our glasses.

'What the hell Kellan…' We heard Taylor shout. As we rushed back into the lounge Kellan was taking his clothes off. I covered my eyes. Jen went over to him.

'What are you doing darling…?' She asked partly trying to stop him from removing his jeans and partly smiling to herself.

'Its too hot!….. I haven't got anything you haven't seen before!'

He called to me as I hid behind Taylor who was laughing and shaking his head at his friend.

'If your warm, why don't you go stand outside?' Jen said to him.

'Good idea…' He ruffled Jen's hair and walked passed her towards the front door.

_Oh this wasn't going to end well._

Before we could get to him, he was already outside in his pants singing drunkley, and dancing in the street.

_This was going to get messy! _

It was around the midnight mark, so we knew people were asleep in the houses nearby. Kellan didn't seem to care much for other people sleeping.

Jen and I were stood motionless in the drive way watching him. We had no clue what to do. Did people round here know who he was? Were the police going to be called? Kellan started singing words we couldn't understand, once Taylor had finished laughing in the doorway he realized people we coming out the houses to see what was going on.

'This isn't good, get him inside!' Taylor called to us as he stumbled out the door.

Jen and I looked at each other and took a deep breath.

'Come on Kellan time to come back inside….' Jen said, taking his arm.

'No!' He pulled away with ease from us. Taylor came over.

'Come on mate, that's enough, your upsetting the girls…'

Kellan tried to focus in on us, and stood still. Even Taylor couldn't make him move.

People were out their houses now, and looking over. Talking and pointing. It was starting to scare me a bit. I started backing towards the door to head inside, Jen followed. We noticed some very angry people and lots of swearing been shouted at us as Taylor eventually started walking Kellan back inside again where he went into the lounge and fell onto the sofa and started to snore.

'Well, you cant say it wasn't an interesting last night…' I said to Taylor and Jen as we went into the kitchen.

'I know, you think he'll be ok?' Jen looked up to Taylor who had just found a bucket.

'Yer, he should be. Just incase he isn't.' He held the bucket up and walked into the lounge.

'Think we should get some sleep….' I spoke softly as I gave Jen a hug, 'Busy day tomorrow…'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The following morning was more then terrible. Kellan spent most the morning in the bathroom, and he had had his manger on the phone about last night. Taylor was beside himself with anger, some of the neighbours had informed the press of their whereabouts and they were now sat outside in van's. Getting us out of the house without been seen was going to be very hard work indeed!

We were leaving around lunch time to fly back, so we wanted to spend the last few hours with the boys. Jen and Kellan had gone upstairs together, while Taylor and I sat in the lounge with the curtains closed to prevent photographers getting any photos of us together.

'This isn't how I expected my last hour with you to be…' Taylor whispered in my ear as I snuggled up into his neck, trying so hard not to get myself upset.

' I know…' I said to his neck. He put his arms around me and pulled me off him and sat me upright. As our eyes met I felt the tears I'd been holding onto so well start to fall. ' I'm sorry…' I said trying to wipe them away. _Real cool Sarah start crying why don't you _! Taylor's eyes stared into mine, and he took hold of my hands.

' Stop it.' His voice sounded slightly choked. ' You'll set me off.'

We sat for a bit longer on our sofa, running our hands though each others. Taylor occasionally ran his hand though my hair as we talked about the fun we had together.

Kellan and Jen walked into the lounge and sat down opposite as we sat up I noticed Jen's face. Was it anger ?

' Everything ok ?' I asked them both.

'No, its not!' Jen replied instantly.

Taylor and I looked at each other and back to Jen and Kellan.

'What's happened?' Taylor asked.

'Ask him, or rather his bloody manger! ' Jen started to sound very angry. She looked to Kellan who looked heartbroken. When no one spoke he looked up and spoke in barely a whisper,

'My manger called when we were up stairs and he told me I aren't to have anything to do with you and Jen again. He also said that Taylor's manger will be informed and the only time I can see him is when and if we work together. They threatened me with been taken off the books too.'

_I sat stunned. Was this happening? That was far to harsh!_

'Seriously?' Taylor asked Kellan, his face hard to read.

'Yer… once I'm out of here there that's it!' He got up and walked to the window and looked round the curtain to look outside.

'Isn't there anything any of us can do Kellan? I mean it wasn't like anyone got hurt.' I soon regretted speaking. Kellan turned to me and started shouting.

' DON'T YOU THINK IVE TRIED EVERYTHING? DON'T YOU THINK I'D CHANGE IT IF I COULD? YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THE RULES WE HAVE TO LIVE BY DOING WHAT WE DO. YOUR BOTH BETTER OFF AWAY FROM ALL THIS….!'

I stared up at Kellan my eyes burning.

'You don't mean that mate.' Taylor spoke quietly.

'Don't I? If we hadn't have met them none of this would have happened!' Kellan rounded on Taylor.

'But it did, and don't take this out on the girls, you're the one who got drunk Kellan, not them.'

Kellan walked over to Taylor and stood practically nose to nose. This wasn't looking good, the boys couldn't start fighting.

'STOP IT! ' Jen screamed. ' This is no ones fault, but were going so everything will go back to how it was once were on that plane.'

I looked to Jen who looked like her heart was breaking in front of me. Taylor stared up at Kellen and backed down shaking his head.

'Go on girls, get your stuff sorted. ' Taylor said, he caught my hand and squeezed it as I made to get up. Jen and I made a quick exit. As the door was closed behind us I heard Taylor start talking to Kellan again. Jen bolted off to get her case.

' The sooner we go the better, I'll be glad to get home.'

I heard her muttered as she opened her bedroom door and slammed it behind her. I knew she didn't mean it. Kellan had been out of order shouting but he seemed as upset as Jen, Taylor and myself.

I stayed and listened to them talking, parts were just a mumble but I caught Taylor's voice.

' …. Its killing me as well but we need to keep calm for them. Were in London soon, maybe we could figure out something…'

'Yer, maybe I don't wanna shout at Jen, figured it was easier to make her hate me ….' Kellan replied

His voice went low again so I couldn't hear it. So that explained why Kellan was acting the way he was. Still, they were heading to London, that was a plus.

I slowly crept back up the stairs to finish packing and to bring my case back downstairs ready to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Our hire car had been taken away as requested by Taylor and he had arrange a car to come collect us instead to make it easier for us to leave. As the car arrived Kellan had calmed down a little, and was giving Jen a good-bye hug. Taylor was hugging me and as he let go he slipped a note into my hand. And muttered for me to hide and read it later, I put it into my back pocket quickly and went to say good bye to Kellan. With a last kiss from Taylor I was in the car with Jen, cases in the back. We turned to wave but they were been ushered into another car, and stopped getting in to watch us been driven though press. My heart sank. As Jen and I caught a last glance we could see the pain in their faces as we turned the corner.**

_**Would we ever see them again? It tore me up to think the answer to that was no. **_

**The airport was a nightmare. The press, of course had followed us, but having no one to look after us we just had to walk though them all. The flashing and the noise was unbearable. The questions they were asking as we walked to check in were out of order and just very personal. Luckily the air port security had stopped them from following any further. The boys had warned us it wouldn't be fun and just keep walking without a word. **_**Easier said then done!**_

**Luckily they didn't have our names and the photos they now had were of a blonde and a brunette, with jeans, jackets and a case. We needed to look plain as we could, and try to look like we could be anyone but us.**

**Half way back on the flight as I was staring out the window thinking about what Taylor would be doing now I remembered the paper in my back pocket. Jen was asleep so I took the chance to read it.**

**Dear Sarah,**

**Firstly I want to thank you for spending time with me these last 2 weeks, Its been unforgettable.**

**But having taken the same call from my manger earlier that Kellan did I also have been told never to contact you again**.

_My mouth went dry. No, It couldn't mean…._

**But we fully intend of breaking the rules. We will be in the UK in 3 weeks. I hope you can be there. I couldn't give you my number because they are changing everything we have. And have will have taken yours off me by now**

**Its killed me letting you go home. **

**But just know this, **

**I'll be thinking of you every day.**

**All my love,**

**Yours**

**Taylor.**

I took a sharp breath in trying to hold it together. My eyes started to fill and I started to shake. I was so mad with their management, but full of ecstatic happiness that Taylor wanted us to find a way to see them. I had my mind set, I turned and glanced at Jen who was still fast asleep. I'd fill her in when she woke. We had to find a way to see them again.

We had been home a few weeks and had been watching the internet like crazy. True to Taylor's note they were doing to press tour in a week's time, so we had arranged to head to London for the time they were here. Jen and I had kept each others mood's lifted by discussing where they might go and where they might be staying. A friend of mine wasn't using there flat and had asked if I wanted to borrow it, for which we were very grateful.

'Cuppa?' I asked Jen as she walked into the kitchen from unpacking.

'Go on then…'

She checked the computer as she passed.

'Anything new?'

' They landed an hour ago, Luton I think it is. Photos are up…' She said as I handed her a coffee.

' Cool…' I said looking over her shoulder, ' so where do you think we should check out tomorrow?'

She once again consulted the screen.

' We didn't find out if they were doing anything by day, only tomorrow night. So really your guess is as good as mine.'

'Ok, we'll have to have a think on that…'

We didn't speak much for the rest of the night. Both of us thinking about how we were going to do this.

Taylor, Kellan, along with Ashlee and Nikki, were in London doing pre film promo work. We had really spent a lot of time figuring out there time table and had a plan of where we could find them most the time.

Tomorrow was the first day of the hunt. There was just one event in a club in Soho in the evening, which my friend had secured us on the guest list for.

'Think I'm going to try getting some sleep, you ok?' Jen asked me as I stared into space.

'I'm fine, just thinking about if they do see us and they dismiss us or something…'

' They wont, we just need them to see us… and then everything will be ok. Taylor will come running into your arms… and Kellan will run into mine!'

Jen put her hand on my shoulder ' chin up…' she said, and bid me a good night.

I sat for a while looking at photos of them arriving at the airport, studying Taylor's face wondering what he was thinking . After only two weeks with that guy I must be mad to be here! _But he was a bit hot, Ok, a lot hot and younger with a body to die for, _I smiled to myself for a few moments before taking my cup over to the sink.

_Oh well here's hoping, time for some sleep, got a long day ahead tomorrow_…..


End file.
